


Reckless

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Office Sex, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Breaking the rules can be fun





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts).



> Birthday present for my best friend she wanted something super smutty and I know she loves office sex so here it is

“You have to be quiet.” Robert ordered his lover. This is something he’s been wanting to do for a long time now. They arranged it under false pretenses of an official meeting between the two of them, when in actuality it was a sex meeting.

“Yes, sir.” Lucas responded. He knew his partner had been eager about taking advantage of him, having his way with him. So this would be fun, lots of fun for sure. 

“You think this is a joke?” Robert asked him  almost angrily, sneering at him almost when Lucas made the snide comment, pushing his buttons. He was going to teach him a little lesson in respecting him. 

Lucas didn’t respond. That’s right, Robert thought to himself, he better keep his mouth shut, "You don’t call the shots around here, I do. My office, my station, my fucking rules.” Robert reminded him, putting him in his place.

Robert placed a hand over Lucas’s mouth, trying to keep him quiet. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be making too much noise. Good thing they locked the door beforehand and put down the blinds so they would have privacy.

“Shh.” Robert shushed Lucas, who was fighting back any moans he may have wanted to let out. He was being pleasured by Robert. 

Lucas was bent over Robert's desk, his ass exposed, while Robert had been thrusting extremely hard into him, giving him no mercy whatsoever, hips bucking back and forth into his ass.

“Don’t disobey me, I told you to stay fucking quiet.” Robert taunted him, asserting control over his partner. He was letting him know that he was in charge, his hand still covering Lucas’s mouth. 

Lucas looked real good bent over his desk like that. Just the sight of him in that position turned Robert on even more. Not making any noise, being quiet just like he was instructed to do.

“Fuck.” Lucas exclaimed a little too quietly. Robert heard the comment, a smirk painted on his face. His boy was behaving. Robert could be controlling at times. When it came to sex, he was the more sexual one between the two of them.   

Robert made Lucas turn around and stand up so Robert could get on his knees to suck him off. He happily took the cock into his mouth, slurping and swirling his tongue against the flesh of the head, showing off for his lover, and waiting anxiously. He wanted to taste him 

Lucas released his cum into his mouth, which was exactly what Robert expected from  
him. Enjoying the taste of the fresh load that came from his lover in his mouth, swallowing the cum, cherishing it.

Lucas fucked Robert's face, watching as the other man’s head moved along in sync with his cock. Bobbing up and down, licking along the flesh of the tip of the head, kissing it almost.   

“That’s a good boy. See what happens when you behave.” Robert praised his partner when he finished sucking him off, before getting back into their previous position as he continued roughly thrusting into him, fucking him against his desk, sliding in and out, bucking hard against his ass. His hands clutching hard at both cheeks, grabbing quite a handful of ass.

Robert rewarded him with a kiss once they finished. His hands wandering up and down the other man’s body, copping feels whenever he could, unable to keep his hands off of his lover. 

“We should stop.” Lucas said to Robert, interrupting their heated kissing, "Just wanted to make you feel good. I love you.” Robert muttered lovingly before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on his cheek. Lucas had gotten dressed again, his hair looked slightly disheveled from all the  pulling Robert did to it. 

“Baby that was amazing, you are amazing, I love you too.” Lucas replied. He blushed a bit at the tenderness of Robert's show of affection for him.

“You look good like this. Almost as good as you looked with your pretty ass bent over my desk.” Robert smirked at him, ruffling Lucas’s hair, running a hand through it.

Lucas came closer to him, pressing his lips against Robert's. The two kissed for a while before separating. A final goodbye before heading back to business as usual.

Robert usually never would be the type of guy to mix business with pleasure. Being a stickler for the rules that he is, he was surprised that he would break them and be reckless, but he enjoyed their sexual escapade they just experienced together.


End file.
